


You Make Me Feel

by charjx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Complete, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, crowley x aziraphale, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: Aziraphale has been acting weirdly lately and Crowley has no idea why.





	You Make Me Feel

‘Angel?’ calls Crowley.

 

‘Yes Crowley?’ answers Aziraphale immediately.

 

‘Why have you been acting weirdly lately?’

 

‘Weirdly?’ Aziraphale tries his best to feign surprise but he is just  _ so _ bad at it. ‘Whatever do you mean?’

 

‘You’ve treated me to lunch all week. You want to say something everytime you look at me but you stop and pretend to talk about the weather. The  _ weather _ , angel. Nobody talks about the weather,’ said Crowley flatly.

 

‘I...happen to like the weather at this time of the year,’ finished Aziraphale lamely. 

 

‘Okay and what about these...concert tickets to a Live Tribute to Queen?’

 

‘I thought you liked the chap. Well, I mean obviously he isn’t here anymore, bless him but I thought maybe we could go together,’ said Aziraphale brightly.

 

‘You want to go to a concert...with me?’ said Crowley.  _ What has gotten into his angel? _

 

‘I bought the tickets, so obviously,’ said Aziraphale. Crowley noticed the angel was beginning to sweat (if angels could sweat) and his hands were shaking. 

 

‘ _ Obviously _ ,’ repeated Crowley with skepticism. Aziraphale flexed his fingers and curled it into a fist ball repeatedly. 

 

Aziraphale grunted in frustration.  _ That’s a new one _ . 

 

‘Did I do something to offend you angel?’ asked Crowley.

 

Aziraphale looked taken aback. ‘Offend me Crowley?’

 

‘You seem...frustrated, that’s all,’ said Crowley tentatively. 

 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. ‘Off course I’m frustrated! Why is everything so hard to understand with you?’

 

Crowley took off his sunglasses, staring straight at Aziraphale with his snake eyes. ‘ _ Me _ ??  _ You’re _ the one who’s been asking me out…’  _ Ohhhh... _

 

The angel saw Crowley connecting the dots. 

 

‘Oh Fuck this,’ said Aziraphale as he closed the distance between them and kissed Crowley.

 

For some reason, Crowley had always imagined Aziraphale to be a gentle kisser. Those sweet and chaste ones on the lips. The angel had proved him wrong on every account. 

 

Anthony J. Crowley could feel every ounce of passion poured into that kiss. Six thousand years of wanting...waiting...of frustration...of love. He drank and savoured every moment of it, his hands cupped his angel’s face tenderly. Crowley loved it when his angel ran his fingers through his fiery hair. 

 

When they finally pulled apart, Aziraphale was slightly breathless, not a sight commonly seen in angels. ‘So how’s that for understanding?’ he asked grinning from ear to ear. 

 

Crowley could only beam at his angel. ‘You know in every scenario that I’ve thought of, I’ve always imagined that I would make the first move. You surprised me angel.’

 

‘I wanted a kiss that was worthy of you. You probably had a lot more experience than me anyways.’

 

‘But none as more awaited than yours,’ Crowley smiled. 

 

Aziraphale held Crowley’s hand. ‘ _ Now _ can I tempt you with lunch?’

 

‘Crepes?’

 

‘Delightful.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhhh!!! I have too much feels watching those two together. I really should have known better that I’d end up shipping these two idiots. I just need them to kiss. Is that too much to ask? IehajwjdbwgegdowbkuJBJkndiedbwej


End file.
